etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elf
Back to Races ---- Buildings Units ''Wisp - Elven Builder'' Wisps are very weak builders that are used for the Elven races. They can morph into the Ancient Wisp at cost. This requires 4 Wisps. Unlike other builder units, Wisps cannot be put into mines. ''Ancient Wisp - Advanced Elven Builder/Missile Unit'' Ancient Wisps are a good source of Crystal income to all Elven races. They can construct buildings and act as a decent missile unit when they must be used. They have average toughness and are a bit of a jack of all trades. Their weakness to physical attacks means they should not be regularly used or depended upon in battles, rather, just keep producing them and gain more Crystal. ''Spider'' A weak but fast melee unit capable of inflicting Poison. ''Skeleton - Undead Basic Infantry'' On its own, it is worthless, although it has some merit in overwhelming arrow towers since it is nearly invulnerable to piercing attacks. ''Dark Infantry'' Dark Infantry are decent melee units that excel at destroying Dwarves. ''Dark Archer'' Dark Archers are comparable to Gladewardens and Longbowmen. They are cheap to produce and their arrows can inflict Poison. Building many of these as soon as possible makes a good defense for your base, especially with archery upgrades. ''Dark Rider'' While its stats may seem unremarkable, the Dark Rider can act as a specialist Assassin designed to decimate Heroes. Compared to its other elven equivalents, it outperforms Woodriders but is bested by the Dragon Knight. ''Queen Spider'' Queen Spiders are dangerous melee units which should not be left unchecked. Having a few of these attack your weakest troops or builders can lead to an infestation of regular Spiders. ''Sorceror'' Much like other elven spellcasters, the Sorceror can decimate large hordes of enemies with its Pillar of Fire spell. They can also fill mines with zombies for better mine income. ''Spider Priestess'' Female spellcasters focusing on bringing Spiders into battle, be it through spells or their own death. ''Assassin'' Like their name implies, Assassins are capable of assassinating enemies. They are powerful in that sense and are very fast. However, they are very ineffective against buildings and fall quickly to towers. Luckily, they are cheap to produce. ''Blackguard'' Blackguards are generals designed for spying or hit and run attacks. They perform well in most senses but are physically weaker compared to something like a Giant. However, they only take up 1 of your Army Points and could be produced en masse for a powerful infantry force. While undocumented, they are capable of inflicting Poison. Strategy Overall ''The Race'' Units Buildings ''Heroes'' As soon as you see what the Dark Elves have to offer, your mind should instantly draw to the 'Assassin' conclusion. A Dark Elf Assassin cannot be outmatched at well... assassinating by any other race (although there could be some hidden compatibility and synergies somewhere). With all points poured into Dexterity and the Assassination skill, the Dark Elf Assassin becomes a fearsome hero and big creature slayer that should be avoided until you can swarm them. Until then, the Dark Elf Assassin has near direct control over the map at the start (given that there aren't tons of Army Setup Points) as there will be few counters to them until later. As soon as the enemy hero makes a big enough mistake and travels too far into the Dark Elf Assassin's territory, it could mean his death and his death could mean the game (especially if the hero was a support hero like a Merchant). Lastly, given enough speed, the Assassin can also chase down and Assassinate enemies too slow to run away (which should be most of them). The Dark Elves' synergy in Summoning Magic as the Summoner class is very useful. In particular, it not only provides Quasits to help boost resource production (even when production of resources from miners had been decreased in the 1.0324 Unofficial Patch), but it gives the Dark Elves a powerful flying unit that can be summoned in hordes. Imps fly, and deal a decent amount of cold damage - one of the greatest damage types in the game. Even Dark Dwarvern golem armies are pulverised by the freezing attacks of an Imp horde. Counters *In the early game, the Undead will have absolutely no trouble at all dispatching any Dark Elf player in the early game. This is due to a mass prevalence of piercing-type damage owned by basic Dark Elven units (Dark Infantry, Dark Archer, Spider and Queen Spider). *The Dark Elves, like most other Elven races require map dominance due to the fact that their builders cannot be put into mines. Although Phoenix really help achieve this, map dominance is no easy task. Destruction and fortification of Dark Elven and enemy mines respectively can put a damper on the Dark Elves. However, later on in the game the Dark Elves are capable of creating slave hordes and summoning Zombies so map dominance is less necessary later in the game, unlike the other elven races. Lore